Your Promise
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: 'Hei... apa kau meragukanku? Jika aku sudah berjanji maka aku akan menepatinya, meski membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, meski harus melewati ruang dan waktu... aku akan menepati janji itu.' / LeviEren/ Special fic for Eren's Birthday.


' _Heh, bocah..'_

' _Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kejutan darimu tempo hari...'_

' _... dan yahh... walaupun kue yang kau buat ala kadarnya namun aku tidak keberatan. Aku sangat menghargai usahamu, bocah.'_

" _30 Maret. Aku akan terus mengingat tanggal itu. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku juga ingin memberikan hadiah di hari pentingmu itu. Ingatkan aku jika aku melupakannya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Romace, Drama

.

Pair: Levi x Eren

.

Warning: OOC, Reincarnation!AU, perubahan setting.

.

.

Special Fanfiction for My Little Titan Shifter

.

 **YEAYY... HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN**

.

.

.

.

.

' **Your Promise'**

.

.

.

.

Present by Kazuki Yuki

.

.

.

.

.

Eren Jaegar duduk termenung di depan jendela rumahnya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya rumah yang kini ditempatinya bersama para anggota Survey Corp yang tersisa. Ya, hanya yang tersisa dan itu tidak banyak, cukup dihitung dengan jari. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak kemenangan umat manusia melawan titan, waktu yang cukup lama untuk menciptakan banyak perubahan. Banyak, sangat banyak hal berubah sejak lima tahun belakangan ini. Bukan hanya dunia tempatnya tinggal yang berubah, dirinya pun ikut berubah.

"Hey Eren.. kemarilah, salju sudah mulai mencair."

Eren mendengar teriakan Conny dari halaman depan rumah mereka, ia mendongak dan mendapati teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di halaman, sekedar main-main ataupun membersihkan tumpukan salju yang mulai mencair. Mungkin terlihat menyenangkan, akan tetapi...

Eren menjawab ajakan Conny dengan gelengan pelan. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak mau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, hanya saja...

Yahh... seperti yang dibilang tadi, bukan hanya dunia yang berubah namun sosok Eren pun ikut berubah. Ia tidak seperti dulu lagi, ia bukan lagi sosok Eren yang ceria, berisik, dan sebagainya... Ia telah berubah dan hal itu tentu tidak luput dari perhatian teman-temannya.

"Hey Eren.. mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri disini..?" Eren tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara nyaring Hanji terdengar di telingannya.

Eren menoleh, mencoba tersenyum pada sosok yang belakangan ini sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya. Ya, hanya Hanji petinggi Survey Corp yang selamat dari peperangan lima tahun lalu. Hanya Hanji... dan sisanya adalah adalah para prajurit angkatan 104.

"Tidak Hanji-san, aku disini saja." Eren menjawab pelan.

Hanji hanya mampu menghela napas pelan, sebenarnya ia merasa prihatin dengan sikap Eren yang mulai berubah, namun tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas semua ini. Hanji paham apa masalahnya, dan Hanji mengerti perasaan Eren. Namun tidak bisakah ia membantu atau setidaknya bisakah benda yang ditemukannya saat berkunjung ke markas lama Survey Corp ini membantu mengobati rasa kehilangan bocah ini?

'Hahh... Levi, lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada Eren. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?' Hanji hanya dapat mengucapkan kalimat itu di dalam hati. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sana.

"Hey Eren..." Hanji kembali memanggil nama si pemuda, kali ini dengan nada lebih ceria supaya perhatian Eren bisa teralihkan padanya dan ia berhasil, tentu saja. "... aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Kedua bola mata hijau Eren menatap Hanji dengan tatapan bingung. "Umm... apa itu Hanji-san?"

Senyuman Hanji semakin melebar, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik tangan Eren, meletakan sesuatu di tangan bocah yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda itu. Wajah Eren semakin menujukkan raut kebingungan. "Ini... surat..." Eren membolak-balikkan amplop putih di tangannya. Kosong, tidak ada tulisan apapun di atas amplop tersebut, namun Eren yakin jika amplop itu tidak kosong. Ada secarik kertas didalamnya. "Surat siapa ini?"

"Aku menemukan surat itu saat mengunjungi bekas markas kita kemarin. Dan coba kau tebak dimana aku menemukannya..."

"..."

Melihat Eren yang hanya terdiam membuat Hanji menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Eren yang duduk di kursi, Hanji berbisik pelan.

"Aku menemukan surat itu di kamar Levi."

Hanya satu kalimat yang di keluarkan Hanji sebagai jawaban dan satu kalimat itu pulalah yang mampu membuat tubuh Eren seolah membeku.

.

.

.

'Aku memukan surat itu di kamar Levi...'

'... dan aku yakin surat itu pasti untukmu.'

Kata-kata Hanji kembali terngiang di telingannya dan terus terulang, membuat tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti gemetar. Eren menunduk, menatap amplop putih polos di pangkuannya. Masih dengan tangan yang gemetar ia mencoba membuka amplop itu dan benar saja ada secarik kertas didalamnya. Eren membuka lipatan kertas itu perlahan hingga deretan huruf yang tertulis rapi menyambut pandangan matanya.

' _Heh, bocah..'_

Kalimat pertama yang tertulis di atas kertas itu langsung membuatnya yakin kalau surat ini memang ditujukan untuknya dan tanpa sadar kedua mata hijaunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

' _Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kejutan darimu tempo hari...'_

Sampai disini Eren berhenti sejenak guna melirik tanggal yang tertulis di ujung kanan kertas. '29 Desember' beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahun Levi.

' _... dan yahh... walaupun kue yang kau buat ala kadarnya namun aku tidak keberatan. Aku sangat menghargai usahamu, bocah.'_

Pikiran Eren menerawang, terbang jauh pada hari yang dimaksud dalam surat itu, hari ulang tahun Levi.

 _Waktu itu ia yang baru mengetahui tanggal kelahiran sang Kapten tepat di hari H langsung menguasai seisi daput markas, ia mencoba membuat kue dengan resep yang sedikit diingatnya saat sang ibu mengajarinya beberapa tahun silam. Dan sialnya yang ia ingat hanya cara membuat kue kering dan bukan kue bolu. Namun karena tidak ada waktu lagi, ia tetap melanjutkan acara masaknya yang sebenarnya cukup kacau. Tapi masa bodohlah yang penting kuenya jadi._

 _Pukul sembilan malam, setelah berbagai usaha yang melelahkan akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan kuenya, meski ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan hasil karyanya. Namun sekali lagi ia tidak peduli dan melangkah keluar dapur dengan sepiring kue kering yang sudah disusunnya dengan cukup rapi, tidak lupa dengan sebatang lilin di atasnya._

 _Menghela napas ia menutup pintu kamar sang Kapten yang tidak berpenghuni. Huh, kemana dia? Eren sempat terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tempat dengan kemungkinan cukup besar, tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi ia langsung menuju tempat itu dan benar saja sang Kapten ada disana, duduk menyendiri di atas atap._

"Aku masih ingat ekspresi terkejut yang sangat langka itu saat ia melihatku membawa kue untuknya..." Eren terkekeh pelan. "... dan tentu saja aku sangat senang saat ia bersedia untuk mencoba kue buatanku yang ala kadarnya itu." Eren menghapus air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

' _30 Maret. Aku akan terus mengingat tanggal itu. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku juga ingin memberikan hadiah di hari pentingmu itu. Ingatkan aku jika aku melupakannya.'_

Isi surat itu berakhir sampai disana. Eren kembali merasakan tubuhnya bergetar bersamaan dengan air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi wajahnya. "Hiks.. apa kau benar-benar serius dengan perkataanmu waktu itu?" Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, membasahi kertas yang mulai tak berbentuk akibat remasan tangannya. "Tapi mana janjimu? Kau pergi seenaknya tanpa memenuhi janji yang kau buat terlebih dulu!" Nadanya suaranya sedikit meninggi. "Jangan berjanji jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya, dasar bodoh... hiks.."

Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. "Padahal aku tidak meminta apapun darimu..." Nada suaranya terdengar lirih, bercampur dengan isakan. "... aku cuma ingin kau tetap disini, bersamaku, dan menemaniku." Suara isakannya tidak kunjung berhenti, justru semakin keras saat kepingan-kepingan memori masa lalu itu kembali menyeruak masuk, berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Kepingan yang membuat Eren kembali mengingat peristiwa pahit lima tahun lalu. Lima tahun lalu, tepat seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, saat dimana perang titan sedang memanas... saat dimana ia kehilangan sosok yang amat penting baginya. Ya, lima tahun lalu Levi gugur, ia tewas di tengah peperangan karena melindungi bocah bodoh yang telah beetindak sembrono, bocah bodoh yang menjadi kesayangan sang Kapten. Ia pergi membawa sebuah janji yang tidak sempat di penuhinya pada sang bocah. Sebuah janji yang dituntut untuk terpenuhi.

"Aku... aku tidak butuh janji ataupun hadiah darimu Kapten.." Suara Eren kembali terdengar, masih serak dan terdengar lirih meski suara isakannya sudah tidak lagi terdengar. "Umm... aku pernah dengar sesuatu tentang reinkarnasi, kehidupan selanjutnya, katanya manusia yang telah mati akan terlahir kembali di masa depan... tapi apa mungkin janji itu bisa di penuhi di kehidupan selanjutnya?"

"Tapi... apa kehidupan selanjutnya itu benar-benar ada?"

"Kapten, tolong jawab pertanyaanku.."

"... bisakah aku bertemu denganmu lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

'Hanji-san, apa reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren!"

"..."

"Hey Eren bangunlah! Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama masuk SMA kan?EREN!"

Eren terlonjak saat suara keras yang amat familiar itu mengejutkannya, mengganggu tidurnya, dan menghentikan mimpinya (untuk hal yang satu ini ia sangat berterima kasih pada sosok pengganggunya kali ini). Eren bangun perlahan sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat, setelah kesadarannya mulai terkumpul ia menoleh perlahan ke aras sosok yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Uhh... Mikasa, kenapa kau sudah rapi begitu? Jam berapa sekarang?"

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang meeupakan tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu hanya dapat menghela napas, berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak saat ini juga. "Sekarang sudah jam 6.20 Eren dan upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dimulai pukul 7.30."

"Ohh..." Eren hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan wajahnya yang masih tampak mengantuk hingga beberapa detik kemudian kedua iris hijaunya dipaksa membuka lebar. "APAAA...?!" Dengan secepat kilat Eren langsung melompat dari ranjangnya dan melesat ke kamar mandi. "KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANGUNKANKU...!"

Brakk...

Mikasa kembali menghela napas saat pintu kamar mandi di banting kencang. "Ibumu sudah berusaha membangunkanmu sejak pagi dan aku sendiri sudah ada disini sejak pukul 6."

"Kenapa tidak bilang..?!"

Mikasa masih bisa mendengar teriakan Eren dari kamar mandi, namun gadis itu hanya mendengus sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Eren. "Jangan lama-lama Eren, aku dan Armin akan menunggumu di bawah."

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa terlambat bangun Eren?" Armin membuka percakapan di tengah perjalan mereka menuju sekolah. "Kau habis begadang semalam?"

"Ehehe... tidak kok. Aku sudah tidur sejak sore malahan." Eren terkekeh menyahuti pertanyaan Armin.

"Lalu apa membuatmu terlambat bangun?" Kali ini pertanyaannya datang dari Mikasa.

"Ah.. umm.. itu..."

"Kau bermimpi lagi..?" Mikasa mencoba menebak dan memang tebakannya itu tepat sasaran.

"Yeah.. begitulah..." Eren menyahut pelan, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalannya.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Armin menepuk bahu Eren pelan, mencoba menghibur sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Jika kita bertiga saja bisa bereinkarnasi dan kembali bertemu seperti sekarang ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau akan kembali bertemu dengan Kapten Levi kan? Bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir sang pemuda berambut cokelat. "Ya, kau benar." Eren menengadah menatap langit musim semi di atasnya, senyumannya semakin melebar. Ah, benar kata Armin. Setelah semua hal yang telah terjadi dan setelah mengetahui bahwa reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada maka tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan sang Kapten di kehidupan yang baru ini kan?

'Na Kapten.. apa kau tahu kalau aku merindukanmu?"

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata kehijauan itu membuka lebar. Alih-alih mendengarkan pidato penyambutan dari sang kepala sekolah di atas podium, ia justru memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah jendela yang terbuka di lantai tiga gedung sekolahnya. Bukan, ia bukan menatap jendela yang begitu bersih mengkilap itu, namun ia menatap seseorang disana, seseorang yang berdiri di antara ketiga temannya, seseorang yang amat familiar baginya, seseorang yang juga kini tengah menatapnya.

Eren merasakan sensasi aneh saat iris hijaunya bertubrukan dengan iris gelap di atas sana. Sensasi aneh yang familiar, sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan, sensasi aneh yang amat dirindukannya. Eren begitu senang hingga tanpa disadari bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang juga mendapat balasan dari sosok si atas sana.

'Hai Kapten... apa kabar?'

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey bocah..."

Eren langsung menoleh senang saat suara familiar itu terdengar. "Hai Kap... umm.. Senpai." Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir Eren saat Levi berjalan menghampirinya. Sebelah tangan Levi tarangkat, mengacak surai hitam Eren lembut.

"Hm... Ayo ikut aku." Levi mulai melangkah diikuti oleh Eren yang menampilkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Umm.. Senpai, kita mau kemana?"

Levi menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Aku mau menepati janjiku. Kau tidak lupa kan sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Eh..." Masih bingung, Eren segera mengeluarkan handphonenya hanya untuk memastikan tanggal berapa sekarang. "Eh.. sekarang tanggal... 30 Maret?" Eren menoleh, menatap Levi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kap... maksudku Senpai, kau masih mengingatnya?" Sungguh Eren tidak menyangka jika Levi benar-benar masih mengingat janji itu.

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Kau sendiri, bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk mengingatkanku, hm?" Levi menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Eren intens, membuat wajah si bocah berubah kemerahan.

"A-ah itu... kukira..." Eren menggantung kata-katanya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bilang apa saat ini.

"Jadi..." Levi mengulurkan tangannya, mengangakat wajah Eren yang semula tertunduk. "... apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Eh..?"

"Maaf bocah, aku tidak tau harus membeli apa sebagai hadiah untukmu. Jadi lebih baik kau saja yang memilih barangnya."

Eren kembali terdiam, masih mencerna maksud dari perkataan Levi hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak ingin barang apapun."

"Huh? Kau yakin bocah?"

"Yaahhh... karena aku hanya ingin Kapten ehh Senpai..."

"Panggil Kapten saja tidak masah buatku bocah."

"Baiklah.." Eren menarik napas, menyusun kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya. "Aku tidak ingin barang apapun, aku hanya ingin Kapten tetap disini, bersamaku, menemaniku, itu saja sudah cukup." Eren mengakhiri kalimatnya dengam senyuman, senyuman paling manis yang pernah dilihat oleh Levi dan hanya ditunjukkan untuk Levi.

"Jadi begitu..." Levi tersenyum tipis. "... aku tersanjung bocah, terima kasih." Sebelah tangannya kembali terulur, mengak rambut cokelat Eren.

"Ehehe... sama-sama Kapten."

Levi kembali menarik tangannya, pemuda itu tersenyum ganjil. "Tadi kau bilang tidak ingin barang apapun, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu? Apa kau akan menolaknya?"

"Tentu tidak, aku akan menerima semua pemberian Kapten." Eren menyahut dengan nada ceria, membuat Levi mendengus.

"Huh, kenapa cepat sekali berubahnya bocah..?"

Eren hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi, kau mau apa sekarang?"

"Burger keju." Jari telunjuk Eren bergerak cepat, menujuk ke arah restoran cepat saji tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Haahhh... baiklah, tapi kuperingatkan jangan terlalu banyak memakan makanan itu."

Eren mengepalkan tinjunya, memberikan sikap salut, hal yang sudah cukup lama tidak dilakukannya. "Siap Kapten."

"Dasar bocah.."

.

.

'Hei... apa kau meragukanku? Jika aku sudah berjanji maka aku akan menepatinya, meski membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, meski harus melewati ruang dan waktu... aku akan menepati janji itu.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
